I've Had Enough
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Harley looks back on her history with the Joker and wonders if it's all really worth it in the end. Based off the song Human Sacrifice by Sweetbox JokerxHarley, songfic, slight abuse, language, Nolanverse Joker and Harley


_**The first thing I gotta say is R.I.P. Heath Ledger. He gave us one last magnificent performance before he left us. Sometimes I wish he didn't die because it was just when I first discovered him and wanted to see more of his great work. But enough about that…let's get to the story.**_

_I have wanted to write a JokerxHarley fic for a while now and I finally found a good song to go hand in hand with it. It's called Human Sacrifice by Sweetbox. It fits these two so much it's scary. Just read it and you'll understand. _

_Another reason I wanna write this is to dedicate part of it to my best friend aka my personal Joker. He knows who he is. So this is partially for you. From your Harley._

_Harley Quinn: Cookie doesn't own Batman or its characters._

_**NOLANVERSE JOKER AND HARLEY!!!**_

I've had enough

**Harley's POV**

I had just been beaten and sent away by the Joker again. Honestly, I wanna know just what he has against that damn bat. Speaking of which, didn't he have feelings for me back in Arkham? That was one reason I broke him out in the first place. Ugh, this confused me.

I played with one of the bells on my hat while I thought back to when we first met…

**Do you still remember when you promised me the perfect love?  
And I gave you everything and still you said it wasn't enough?**

FLASHBACK

_I walked into the confined room to see my newest patient, The Joker. That's right, just "The Joker". He had no other names on his file. His very big file in Arkham's database. _

_I sat down and crossed my legs as I looked over to the Joker who was twiddling his thumbs. He looked up and stared at me with dark brown eyes._

"_So…are you my new doc?" He said in his chilling voice._

_I slowly nodded, "Yes. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Unlike the previous doctors you have had in your time here I believe that we can hopefully make some progress in your recovery."_

_The clown man let out a sharp cackle, "Recovery? From what? There's nothin' wrong with me."_

"_Well apparently the Batman and the police think otherwise." I assured him._

_At the sound of the Dark Knight's name, the Joker gave me a cold stare, his stringy green hair falling in his face, "Don't ever mention that man."_

_I froze at his sudden tone change, "Okay then we'll put that down as a weakness of yours." I began to write on my clipboard and I could feel his dark irises burning into my skin. This was not going to be easy._

END FLASHBACK

I sighed at the memory and started to wonder where everything went wrong. The Joker and I seemed perfectly happy at first, but it was the first time I messed up that he beat me…

**When you hit me verbally, put me on my knees, and blamed it on me  
And I'd swallow it down**

FLASHBACK

_We walked in the door to our hideout and I could tell that the Joker was not happy with me at all. I let bird boy distract me from my orders and lured me into a trap. I was so stupid sometimes. I was heading to our bed room when I heard the Joker's harsh tone I knew so well._

"_Harley…"_

_I turned around, "Yeah, Puddin'?"_

_He walked up to me and cupped my cheeks, "You went against orders tonight when I strictly told you not to."_

_I got a guilty look on my face, "I know. I'm so sorry Mistah J. But that boy distracted me and-"_

_I was cut off by the snap of the Joker's belt. I didn't even notice him take it off, "What are you doing, Puddin'?"_

_He whipped it again making me squeak at the loud noise, "I'm sorry Harley, dear, but I'm gonna hafta punish ya."_

"_Punish me?" I said with my eyes filling with tears, "Why?"_

"_Because you caused the plan to fail. And I just can't tolerate failure." He said with some sort of sympathy._

_Before I knew it, I was up against the wall taking strikes from the Joker's powerful belt. It stung and hurt so much but I guess I deserved it. I did make his plan fail. When the whipping ceased, I turned back around and was met face to face with a sharp knife. It shined when the light hit it. I watched fearfully was the Joker tested the knife on his finger to test it sharpness. When the wound immediately drew blood he smiled and licked it up. _

**I let you break my wings, chose to become your caged up bird  
Ate your bullshit promises and cherished every fucking word  
Now like a freedom phoenix, burning from a rising sun  
Here's my vindication**

_He got dangerously close to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't want to do this, Harls, but you leave me no choice."_

_I suddenly felt searing pain as the Joker slashed my midsection. I screamed in agony for only a second until the Joker's lips were on mine attempting the best he could to silence me._

_The Joker released me and bandaged up my bleeding wounds. We went to bed and soon I felt his arm snake around my waist almost as if the horror that had just taken place never happened. _

_That was the first time I ever questioned if being the Joker's partner was really worth it._

END FLASHBACK

I rubbed the fresh bruises that began to appear on my arms and legs. The Joker had previously abandoned using the belt and now used his fists instead which was a lot more painful. He only cut me that one time because he wanted to make as little a mess as possible. He didn't want _my_ blood staining _his_ carpet.

**Alright, okay  
You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
Right now, today  
I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways**

It was settled then, I was going to be leaving. I have had enough of the beatings and the punishments. There was too much hurt and too little love. I sighed as I started to pack my stuff. Like usual after a beating, the Joker was sitting in the living room staring at the wall. I felt a tear stream down my face as I once more reconsidered my decision. In the end, no, I had to show him that he couldn't walk all over me. I finished packing and walked across the living room to the door.

"Harley? Where are you going?" The Joker asked just as I thought he would.

I stopped what I was doing and faced him, "I'm leaving."

Something in the Joker went off, "Leaving? Baby you know I mean no harm with the beatings! I'm trying to teach you how to do things right! I still love you nonetheless."

I pouted, "Well I obviously don't see it." I got closer to him, "You know what Mistah J? I really did love you. I thought we could really stay together. But I'm not seeing enough romantic interest on your end. So, as much as it hurts me, I have decided to leave."

**Alright, okay  
You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak  
Right now, today  
I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice**

I turned only to have my arm caught by him, "Babe, c'mon you can't be serious about this?"

"Yes I am, Joker."

I saw him twitch when I didn't call him one of my many nicknames for him.

I started to turn again but stopped myself, "But there is one last thing I would like to do before I leave.

A confused look spread across the Joker's face. But that look turned to shock as I pressed my lips firmly against his. The shock faded as his finally gave into the kiss and began to take over. Our lips moved over each other's in unison until I finally broke it much to his disappointment.

"Now I must go." I said collecting my things once more, "I'm sorry Puddin', I wish I didn't hafta do this but you've given me no choice.

**Do you still remember when you promised me the perfect love?  
And I gave you everything and still you said it wasn't enough**

Without saying another word, I left the beloved hideout I once called my home. Sniffling slightly, I called my friend Ivy.

After a few rings a groggy voice answered, "Ugh…hello?"

"Ivy, it's Harley. I need a place to stay for a while." I told her while walking to where she lived.

"Sure. Your welcome here anytime."

_So yeah, I hope that didn't totally suck. This is my first Batman fic I've written along with my first story with a straight pairing as a main pairing! LE GASP!! So hopefully you all enjoyed it and I didn't do a crappy job. It's 2:20 in the morning and I should probably get to bed. _

_Harley: Do you stay up late often?_

_Me: *yawns and nods* Yeah._

_Harley: *smiles* Don't worry. I do that too!_

_Joker: Ugh, she really does._

_Me: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!! _**  
**


End file.
